The present disclosure relates generally to robotic carts that can operate inside high density pallet storage racks to deliver and retrieve pallets and/or record information concerning goods stored in storage racks, such as the racks one might find in different types of warehouses (“pallet transportation carts”).
Storage systems are used in warehouses, department stores, cold storage areas and other storage facilities to store containers of goods. Certain storage systems employ extensive multi-story storage rack systems, often called deep rack or high density storage, to store large amounts of a variety of different products. Due to the density of the storage area and the limited sight lines, it can be time consuming and present logistical problems to maintain accurate inventory records of the goods remaining in storage on the racks. Delivering and retrieving the goods to and from the racks can also be inconvenient.
Certain conventional storage systems employ systems comprising RFID (radio frequency identification) tags to identify individual pallets. Some storage systems use pallet transportation carts with data collection units having Programmable Logic Controllers (PLC) that travel under, next to or over the racks of pallets and record inventory information, such as information that may be associated with the RFID tags. In certain operations, the carts travel on tracks under the pallets and have platforms that can rise up and lift the pallets off the racks for delivery or removal to or from the racks.
Many of these pallet transportation carts are heavy, expensive and difficult to transport around what are often tight confines of storage areas. Often, pallet transportation carts are moved from location to location in a warehouse with a forklift. However, while forklifts are often constructed to move pallets, they are not often constructed for the convenient, safe transportation of pallet transportation carts.
Accordingly, a more satisfactory structure, system and method are needed to secure pallet transportation carts to a forklift, for more convenient and safe transportation of the carts. It is therefore desirable to develop an improved pallet transportation cart and system that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.